Lifting of furniture and other heavy objects often creates difficulties for the lifter. Whilst various trolleys may be used to assist in lifting heavy objects, they are not suited to many situations and have limited maneuverability. Whilst it is known to use lifting straps formed for example of leather or other material, such straps are inappropriate in many situations and are usually required to be used where at least two persons are lifting a load. Furthermore, such straps can be subject to wear and breakage and so to avoid accidents they must be checked on a regular basis. Control over lifting provided by such straps is also not high.